Champion
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que ese trofeo fue puesto en su habitación.


**Titulo** : Champion

 **Resumen** : Ha pasado un año desde que ese trofeo fue puesto en su habitación.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **|| Champion ||**

Ella buscaba al nuevo pokémon que le entregaron al profesor, el ultimo lugar que le faltaba inspeccionar eran dos; el baño del tercer piso y la habitación de Alain. El primer lugar quedaba al final del pasillo, el cuarto del chico está antes y era más conveniente. En cuanto abrió la puerta pudo ver como una sombra se escabullía hasta debajo de la cama.

— Ya te vi — Susurró, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó a la cama a paso lento, colocó su mano sobre el borde de la cama y las levantó a la ves que se arrodillaba para ver debajo. — ¡Oye!

Un fuerte y algo adorable gruñido le bajó el ataque a la entrenadora quien retrocedió de su ataque sorpresa.

— Demonios…

El pequeño pokémon utilizó su látigo cepa para volver a cubrir su escondite. Ella soltó un suspiro, y replanteó su estrategia en este combate, afirmó su espalda sobre la pared y espero, espero a que el pokémon se asomara, para poder tratar de calmarlo.

Logró ver a una pequeña nariz asomarse entre las mantas que colgaban de la cama, oliendo a su alrededor.

— Si esperas oler que yo no esté, pierdes tu tiempo — La pequeña nariz volvió a ocultarse en la oscuridad de la cama, seguido de un gruñido.

El ataque de Mairin bajó.

— Duermo seguido en esta habitación — Ella abrazó sus piernas y afirmó el mentón en sus rodillas, logró ver los ojos negros de pokémon. — Le robo la cama.

Mairin ríe en burla recordando hacerse la dormida cuando el chico quería acostarse después de un agotador día en el laboratorio. No la pudo sacar de la cama y tuvo que dormir en la habitación extra que el profesor Sycamore había preparado para ella pero que nunca ocupaba.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy se cumple un año de algo súper increíble — Ella comienza a relatar, eleva la mirada y puede ver una de las repisas que está a un lado de la pared, un cuadro, una medalla y un trofeo.

El pokémon asoma la cabeza, ella puede ver su nariz oliendo alrededor, descifrando su presencia y sus intenciones. Mairin estiró la mano enseñando la palma, le sonrió al pequeño y movió su propia nariz como señal de confianza.

— Chespin, el chico que ganó la liga Kalos hace un año es una persona increíble, y tu puedes conocer a un entrenador así, sí le das una oportunidad.

Chespin se salió de debajo de la cama, olfateó la mano de la entrenadora con cautela, la examinó con la mirada,dispuesto a gruñir si era necesario.

— ¿Te digo algo más? Ese entrenador es alguien muy especial para mí, gracias a él yo quiero ser más fuerte — Le susurró como si fuese un secreto, uno de los más grandes que ella quiere guardar para sí misma. — Él me inspira a seguir adelante.

Chespin termina sentado frente a la joven, ladea la cabeza curioso por las facciones en el rostro de la entrenadora, por como sus ojos brillan mientras habla del chico que ganó la Liga Kalos. Parpadea y deja que su cabeza sea acariciada por la mano de la chica.

Con cuidado, con cautela y con cariño.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y un muchacho con una bata de laboratorio aparece, su rostro parece el de alguien que busca algo muy importante. Su vista cae sobre la chica que ahora tiene al Pokémon perdido sobre su cabeza por el susto que acaba de tragarse por el ruido de la puerta.

— Lo encontraste — Comentó relajando los hombros. — Vamos, el profesor quiere terminar de revisarlos antes de que empiece la temporada de nuevos entrenadores.

— Claro — Mairin se levanta del suelo y baja al pokémon de su cabeza hasta sus brazos, para así salir de la habitación. Pasa al lado del chico, lo adelanta un par de pasos y voltea a verlo.

Alain está cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, está a punto de caminar y seguir a Mairin hasta que la ve en medio del pasillo observándolo. Ladea su cabeza breves segundos antes de querer preguntar si algo le ocurría, pero ella se adelantó.

— Felicidades por ganar la Liga Kalos, Alain

Le dice, eleva un poco sus hombros a la ves que le da una sonrisa cargada de emoción, de felicidad y agradecimiento.

Alain enmudece y se muerde la mejilla internamente, quedando estático por lo sorpresivo de todo esto. Recuerda que ha pasado un año de todo aquello, desde la Liga Kalos, desde lo del Team Flare, desde que Mairin le perdonó todo.

Pone su mano en su nuca, avergonzado, humedece sus labios con la punta de su lengua y baja la vista hasta el suelo.

— Gracias, por todo — Le susurra, pestañea más rápido de lo habitual y vuelve a mirar a la chica, quien hace el abrazo al pequeño Chespin más fuerte.

Las mejillas de ella se enrojecen de un tenue rojo, la enorme sonrisa de hace unos segundos se vuelve una tímida pero no desaparece de su cara.

Su sonrisa nunca desaparece y eso es lo que lo mantiene fuerte.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Lo encontraron?

La vos del profesor Sycamore los asusta, se miran a los ojos sorprendidos y comienzan a reir. Habían vuelto a meterse en su mundo pequeño.

— ¡Sí profesor, ya bajo!

Mairin da una vuelta sobre sus talones y se adelanta a bajar las escaleras e ir donde el profesor a entregarle al pokémon perdido.

Alain se frota el rostro con ambas manos y suspira, esperando a que la vergüenza se vaya de su cara y volver a la normalidad.

Sí, ha pasado un año desde que ganó la Liga Kalos, y puede que se arrepienta de algunas de sus decisiones, pero las agradece hasta cierto punto, pues por todo eso logró conocer a alguien como Mairin. Y no hay día en que no disfrute la compañía de esa niña tan ocurrente, torpe y alegre.

Después de todo, ¿de qué sirve ser el más fuerte y tener un título si no hay alguien a quien quieras ver sonreír?

…..

Hoy 18 de Agosto se cumple un año desde que vimos como Alain destrozaba a Ash y ganaba la Liga Kalos por proteger la sonrisa de Mairin. Y como mínimo traigo este pequeño one-shot por el aniversario, prometo recordarles a todos que Alain es el campeón de la Liga Kalos y que lo shippeo hardmente con Mairin.

¡Espero les guste este pequeño regalo! 3

Y, sí, está cursi, pero siempre hago estas cosas cursis ;v;

 **Ahora si me disculpan iré a hacerme un té con las lagrimas de los heaters de Alain y quienes tenían esperanzas de que Ash ganara la liga jajajajajaja**


End file.
